


Blessing

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Emeric Surana follows Morrigan through the Eluvian.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Surana (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: OC-tober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 6





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'shelter'. Set after the Witch Hunt DLC

"This is incredible," Emeric breathed the words as he stood drinking in their surroundings. Dim and foggy, he couldn't see any sign of vegetation, just ruins.

Morrigan, still holding his hand, tugged lightly. "Come, Kieran is this way."

"You could have remained hidden," he remarked, letting her lead him deeper into the ruins. "Why let others see you?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on their path. "I wanted to know what you'd do."

"You should have known I would follow any hint of a trail you'd leave," Emeric gently squeezed her hand. "I love you."

Morrigan didn't respond immediately, focused on picking her way over a fallen column. "'Tis still new to me: being loved."

"If you want me to keep it to myself, I will," he offered, remembering their argument over love and its value.

She shook her head, stopping and turning to face him. "No, please feel free to express yourself with me. I have... missed you, this past year."

"I've missed you, too." Emeric cupped her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her again.

Morrigan returned it for only a moment before drawing back. "Come, 'tis not much further."

"Yes, dear." Chuckling, he tangled their fingers together as he followed her.

A short walk later, they reached a camp of sorts. A cradle stood near a bedroll, the remains of a campfire a safe distance away. As if sensing his curiosity, she explained, "We have no need of tents here. We are the only ones here and there is never rain or snow."

"Convenient." Emeric chuckled, and then glanced around again. "No chairs?"

Morrigan turned from the cradle, a bundle in her arms. "I have used the rocks and other items." Walking to Emeric, she added, "This is Kieran, our son."

"Hello, Kieran," he whispered, gazing down at the sleeping baby. "I'm your father, Emeric."

At his hopeful look, she carefully placed Kieran in his arms. He cradled the baby close to his chest, awed and overwhelmed. "We won't be able to stay here forever, but we can have a few years of peace and safety."

"I'll take whatever I can have with you two." Emeric brushed a gentle kiss across Kieran's forehead. "I love you both."

Morrigan leaned against his side, sliding her arms around his waist. "And I love the both of you, too. With all my heart."

He tilted his head so his temple rested against hers, grateful for this unexpected blessing. _I swear I will do everything I can to keep them both safe, whether it means staying here or going far away. They are more important to me than anything or anyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> Emeric never expected to have a family, even before he became a Grey Warden, so he feels doubly blessed here.


End file.
